Dark Waltz
by Matt Squinn
Summary: ... ¿Y si el aroma de la noche fuese tan embriagante como un vals? (One-shot)


**Dark Waltz**

* * *

No había que ser ingenua. Eso había pensado Mikasa. No había que pasarse muchas horas pensándolo, pero ella las había ocupado. Horas de su día a día para comprender por qué él la miraba de esa forma; justo de esa forma y no de otra. Los intensos ojos petulantes al posarse sobre ella se disolvían como azúcar en un té y eso le molestaba: la dulzura. La misma calidez y dulzura que podían vislumbrarse aunque fuese en la distancia. A metros de ella, desde el otro lado del terreno de entrenamiento, a la hora de cenar, siempre hasta cuando ella se quedaba divagando mirando hacia la nada. Constantemente lo encontraba merodeando y de todo eso, lo que más la irritaba era aquella paz que moraba en su semblante cuando él la encontraba.

«Imposible», pensaba. «Es una locura». Porque Levi podía ser muchas cosas menos dulce, menos pacífico. Podía darle su atención a todas las cosas que quisiera, pero no a ella. Y aun así, lo que le remordía era que realmente no le molestaba. Y lo esperaba. En una especie de ritual intimo entre miradas. Ella esperaba porque sabía que cuando se volteara, él iba a estar viéndola.

* * *

Nunca antes habían ido a un baile; ninguno de ellos. Nunca en sus trágicas vidas encerradas tras muros entintados de sangre y terror. Nunca las torpes manos que sólo sabían empuñar cuchillas habían cogido una copa de cristal y nunca los toscos cuerpos que solían verse uniformados habían vestido trajes elegantes de fina tela. Nunca habían olido tan bien y nunca sus cabellos habían brillado tanto. Y por supuesto, nunca habían recibido una invitación igual. Erwin Smith se había encargado de ello.

Sus soldados eran la personificación de la esperanza, la belleza de la fortaleza humana y nunca se les honoraba por su ardua labor. No obstante, la fiesta del cambio de estación estaba próxima a llevarse a cabo en un castillo de uno de los magnates que financiaba las expediciones fuera de los muros y Erwin no desaprovechó la oportunidad para llevar a los jóvenes a pasar una grata velada. Porque aunque aquellos guerreros audaces supieran más de muerte y dolor que de otra cosa, al mirar más allá de la tierra y sudor impregnado en sus rostros se podía entrever aquello que realmente eran y que no podía negarse aunque la sangre seca les cubriese la tersa piel: jóvenes. Jóvenes y libres. Jóvenes y aún llenos de vida.

Por eso, aquella preciosa y fresca noche de cielo azul profundo y estrellas cristalinas, el castillo del mercader ricachón se atestó de deslumbrante juventud, tanto, que no por los candelabros lujosos ni por el aseo intensivo que se había realizado el día anterior, la estancia relucía encegueciendo la vista. Aquello que refulgía con intensidad en cada rincón era la jovialidad de los soldados que parecían irreconocibles. Los chicos lucían trajes impecables en tonos oscuros, algunos cargaban capas a juego sobre sus hombros y botas que esta vez no estaban enlodadas, sino esplendentes como los zapatos de un príncipe. Y no muy distantes de tanta gala, las chicas lucían vestiduras preciosas; todas ellas. Christa llevaba un vestido níveo, Ymir uno azabache, Sasha uno escarlata, incluso Hanji se había encargado de lucir un precioso vestido esmeralda. Y tanto hombres como mujeres portaban en sus rostros lujosos antifaces.

¡Tanta armonía! ¡Tanta paz! El salón estaba lleno de vida, de buena mesa y melodiosa música vibrando, viajando a través de las paredes.

La fiesta, sin lugar a dudas, se conciliaría como una efeméride memorable. Deslumbrante, un delirio.

Pero ciertamente, ella lo era más.

Ella era más que un delirio, más que deslumbrante. Sobre todo cuando ingresó al salón acompañada de sus dos mejores amigos. Y aunque todos sabían que Mikasa Ackerman podría catalogarse de muchas cosas, "doncella" era un término que escapaba a su falta de delicadeza y sutileza. Sin embargo, opacó a todo el salón cuando Eren la hizo avanzar tomándola del brazo y Armin le sonrió para calmar las inquietudes de una chica que jamás se había mostrado así a tanto público. Todos a su alrededor pudieron jurar, por un segundo, que no habría doncella en el mundo que pudiese superar la magnificencia de la moza Ackerman.

Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y decorado con una diadema de plata. El perfecto vestido azul acentuaba su cintura y luego caía como una cascada de retazos de seda y tul con detalles plateados. Sus hombros blancos quedaban al descubierto al igual que sus finos pero fuertes brazos. Las espesas pestañas delineaban sus ojos que tímidos temían alzarse a ver a la aglomeración que no le despegaba la vista de encima.

Mikasa estaba consciente de que ella no era la persona idónea para ser invitada a una fiesta, pero se prometió no arruinarlo con la esperanza de que Eren la sacase a bailar. Era un idea cándida y adolescente, pero se había metido a la fuerza en su cabeza desde que el Comandante Erwin les había comentado sobre asistir a un baile. ¿Por qué no? Su cabeza en el hombro de Eren mientras sostenía su mano era un ensueño que no sería ofrendado en un día cualquiera. Sabía que, tal vez, nunca más el empalagoso y exquisito olor a festejo entrase por sus fosas nasales y que probablemente al tiempo sería remplazado por el hedor de la muerte. Sabía que tan sabrosa comida no sería degustada por su boca otra vez y que a cambio se contentaría con el seco pan de su desayuno. Por eso, su mejor decisión había sido aceptar ser partícipe de la celebración. Una sola vez… tan sólo sería una vez.

Entonces, cuando pasaron muchas horas de parloteo, de comer y beber, de oír historias y rememorar anécdotas, la música comenzó a sonar a mayor volumen. Mikasa alzó su vista hacia un pequeño escenario que armonizaba la estancia. Divisó una orquesta completa y una mujer misteriosa que acompañó su traje negro con un velo del mismo color para cubrir su rostro.

La pista se armó de manera instantánea, como si de antemano todos hubiesen estado preparados para correr a sus respectivos lugares. La gente parecía conmovida por la oportunidad de danzar y se sonreían entre todos mientras buscaban a quién invitar a la pista. Y Mikasa vio a todos emparejarse, vio a todos encontrarse con alguien aunque no le hubiesen prestado atención durante toda la fiesta. Connie y Sasha, Eren y Christa, Jean e Ymir, incluso a Armin se le cruzó una soldado que Mikasa nunca antes había visto. Hasta Erwin se animó a invitar a Hanji a danzar la pieza. Cómo no, todos en pareja. Y ella, sola.

Su sueño de bailar con Eren se había roto. Era Christa quien lo miraba enternecida por como él trataba de guiarla con un tanto de torpeza y falta de tino. Armin también se sonrojaba cuando la pequeña chica que lo había invitado a bailar le sonreía nerviosa. De pronto, aquello que había sido una mancha de colores unánime se convirtió en un flameo de vaivenes que iban de un lado a otro, siendo las telas de los vestidos de las damas como un abanico colorido y vistoso.

Mikasa se había quedado sola mirando a todos lados, sintiendo como su mejor aliado a aquel antifaz blanco que cubría sus ojos. Y deseó que le hubiese cubierto el rostro por completo para ocultar aquel desánimo que la embargaba. ¿Qué más quedaba? Retirarse hasta una esquina y esperar que la música dejase de ser el centro de atención.

Caminó unos pasos, alejándose y contempló la estancia.

Se sintió patética e ingenua. Se sintió dejada de lado, olvidada por Eren, pero también se sintió torpe porque no llegaba a comprender lo que la había llevado a pensar que Eren iba a razonar que sería pertinente bailar con ella.

Sí. Era una ilusa.

Se mantuvo pensando en ello, hasta que unos fríos dedos le rozaron la piel del brazo haciéndola espabilar.

Volteó a mirar en el acto y se encontró con él. Con él y con nadie más, porque de alguna manera ella sabía que se trataría de él. Por la forma en que busca fastidiarla en los entrenamientos, por la forma en que la regaña por sandeces, por la forma en que se queda viéndola desde hace un tiempo. Mikasa lo sabía, porque no podía sacarlo de su mente. De seguro él la había estado mirando desde un comienzo y ella sintió el súbito impulso de protestar y exigirle una explicación, ¿por qué había tardado tanto en llegar? Empero eso era una tontería.

Mikasa se mantuvo firme en su postura fingiendo naturalidad, porque pese a todas las horas que se había pasado preguntándose qué pensaba Levi cuando la miraba, aun así, se había forzado a creerse víctima de su imaginación.

— ¿Bailas, Ackerman? —nunca su voz ha sonado como veneno dulce, pero eso le pareció. Su piel se sintió frágil a causa de un escalofrío más intenso que el que le hubo provocado el roce de la mano de Levi.

— Señor — negó con la cabeza—, no soy muy asidua a las fiestas.

— Nadie aquí lo es, sin embargo, no veo a nadie regodeándose por una simple pieza de baile.

Levi la incomodaba. Y no de una manera negativa, no era que le causase aversión, pero la irritaba puesto que tenía el poder de hacerla tambalear en un hilo de incertidumbre. Sus miradas invasivas la llevaban a querer enterrarse en algún lugar lejano y a la vez acercarse, dentro de lo que los límites permitiesen, hasta su rostro para confirmar que esa forma de mirarla era real. Pero por supuesto, no lo haría. Es más, estaba distraída pensando en excusas viables para rechazar la propuesta, pero cuando él la escrutaba de esa forma, la hacía perder toda concentración. Quería negarse, ¿quería? Tal vez… no. Pero debía. Debía negarse y sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que admitir sin vergüenza el verdadero motivo de su renuencia.

— No sé bailar —encogió de hombros. Él iba a darse cuenta de todos modos.

— ¿Y hoy no es un buen día para aprender?

O podría ser que eso la irritaba más. La manera en que él la hacía dudar.

Levi, vestido de negro al igual que su antifaz, se le adelantó. Se ubicó frente a ella tomando una postura erguida y le extendió su pálida y pulcra mano. Mikasa titubeó unos segundos. Sabía que aceptarlo sería renunciar a bailar con Eren, mas sabía que era mejor descartar la oportunidad, porque a él poco parecía importarle que ella fuese a bailar con otro y seguía entretenido con la risillas quisquillosas de Christa. Por otro lado, podía aceptar la invitación de Levi y fingir que se estaba divirtiendo, o negarse y seguir arrinconada viendo cómo los demás lo pasaban bien.

— Confío en usted —aceptó la mano con cortedad.

Y era cierto. Aquello que le había confesado. No había sido un comentario dicho al azar. Ella confiaba en él, a pesar de su acritud, a pesar de su genio indomable, a pesar de todo Mikasa tenía plena confianza en Levi desde que trabajar juntos se volvió un equilibrio pleno y desde que descubrió que él podría cuidar de Eren tan bien cómo ella.

Desde que descubrió que su atención se centraba en ella y que nunca le dejaba las espaldas descubiertas.

Soltó un gruñido que fue imperceptible para Levi.

La música sonaba delicada, afable y atrayente. Aquella mujer cantaba con un timbre poderoso, confidente pero cándido. Y las palabras melodiosas irrumpieron la mente de Mikasa para hacerla cuestionarse una vez más:

 **"Somos los más afortunados.** **  
Brillamos como mil soles cuando todos los colores fluyen junto** s…"

Pero Mikasa no sabía si sentirse afortunada. No sabía si sentir o aislar sus pensamientos de su presente en los brazos de un hombre que la hacía incomodarse y sonrojar. La miraba… él la miraba con tanto interés como se ve a un objeto de caza.

La mano de Mikasa sobre la de Levi evitaba ejercer presión, se dejaba caer como una pluma dócil y durante los primeros minutos, ella fue eso también. Dócil. Temerosa de arruinar cada paso perfecto que Levi daba para guiarla a seguirlo por la pista.

Ella siguiéndolo a él. ¡Qué ironía!

No obstante, si había algo en lo que ella no había reparado, era que en aquel torbellino de colores difusos, de telas y trajes pomposos y vívidos, lo único que podía fulgurar como un sol eran ellos dos. Predominando entre todos los demás.

 **"Voy a hacerte compañía, en una gloriosa armonía,  
bailando con el destino para siempre…"**

Ella nunca había sido una desagradecida. Podía asegurarlo con creces. Él era su compañía esa noche y por más que se negara a fijar en sus ojos en el rostro de Levi, su instinto la incitaba a mirarlo. Y por más que buscase respuestas inútiles en su registro mental no podía responder ni darle nombre a la sensación que se ceñía en su pecho cuando descubría el poder que los hilos de Levi ejercían sobre sus extremidades.

La hacia rotar, girar, una y otra vez, la sostenía de los brazos como a un infante que aprende a caminar; su cálido pecho fornido se apegaba a su espalda mientras una de sus manos la sostenía de la cintura y con su mano libre la hacía virar hacia él de nuevo.

Atrayente. Como un vals de la muerte, como una comadreja que danza para distraer a una liebre. Pero Mikasa ya estaba hipnotizada, presa de sus redes. ¿Cómo escapar si la envolvía en sus brazos para no dejarla ir? Si cuando le hacía creer que por fin era libre la volvía a tomar.

Mikasa sintió manifiesta ansiedad al saber que Levi podía poseerla de esta forma. Pero sintió más que ansiedad, miedo al darse cuenta de cómo su cuerpo cedía sintiéndose reconfortado por la manera en que la sostenían. Pese a sus inútiles intentos de mantenerse al margen de sus juicios, su organismo de manera inconsciente parecía llevarle la contra, acusándola a través de las reacciones melindrosas que se esparcían por sus poros.

 **"Baila conmigo en la noche** **  
Debajo de la luna llena que brilla tan fuerte  
Hazme girar dentro de la luz"**

Y por un momento, no quiso que la dejase ir. No ahora que se había postrado frente a su orgullo, sobre todo cuando él murmuró cerca de sus labios haciéndola sentir la vibración del aire sobre su propia boca. Tampoco quiso que el susurro que fue a morir contra la piel de su cuello se perdiese entre las notas musicales, pero estaba demasiado ensimismada como para haberle prestado atención. Le hubiese gustado saber de qué hablaban aquellas palabras tan aletargantes.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de lamentarlo. No lo tuvo porque su mente voló como el polvo disperso en el aire cuando Levi la tomó de la cintura y la hizo caer hacia atrás, haciéndola exponer la piel de su pecho. Levi la sostuvo allí un momento vanagloriándose internamente por cómo Mikasa alzaba su pecho al respirar, aun nerviosa.

Quiso reprenderse a sí mismo, auto delimitar el tope del avance de sus actos y aunque intentó, no pudo. Porque Mikasa era más fuerte que él, más fuerte que su fortaleza vana y floja construida a la rápida para alejarse de ella. Pero la lejanía no era lo que tenía pensado en realidad. No quería eso. Quería que sus yemas se deslizasen por la tersa y suave piel de la misma manera que lo hacía ahora, palpando la clavícula que le hubiese gustado sostener entre sus labios. Y luchando contra todo anhelo improvisto que amenazara con escapar de su temple ecuánime, pronto la hizo volver hasta sus ojos nuevamente.

Mikasa sólo podía pensar que esto era injusto. Era un abuso que la mirase de esa forma, que la tomara de esa forma, que la hiciera sentir como un títere, tan real e irreal a la vez. Mas Levi insistía atrayéndola hacia sí, haciéndola girar por la estancia, empujándola, haciéndola volar, y el salón se sentía más grande. No porque las personas se hubiesen esfumado en realidad, pero de pronto Mikasa los había hecho desaparecer a todos de su mapa mental. Porque su mente seguía imantada a los dedos de Levi sobre su piel.

 **"El tiempo baila girando el pasado.  
Miro a través del espejo y lejos de comprenderlo, siento que es el cielo…"**

Porque si alguna vez creyó que el infierno se encontraba en los brazos de Levi, se había equivocado. Incluso, se consideraba excomulgada de todas las bendiciones celestiales, al menos hasta ahora. Ya que en ese entonces, se le vino la idea de que el paraíso debía ser níveo y de hebras oscuras, decorado de intensas gemas azules. Tal vez estaba muerta y había llegado al cielo. O eso creía. Más ahora que su rostro estaba más cerca del su acompañante, tan cerca, que el aliento de Levi (dulce gloria con notas frescas y una leve estela del vino que hubo bebido antes) le golpeó las mejillas. Y su respiración se mezcló con la ajena.

Mikasa se sentía aletargada, aturdida. Concluyó que Levi tenía efectos etílicos sobre su cuerpo.

 **"Geometría sagrada donde el movimiento es poesía…**  
 **Visiones de ti y de mí para siempre…"**

Ya que las almacenaría. Todas aquellas visiones de Levi y ella juntos serían resguardadas en su memoria para siempre, porque de la misma manera en que había concluido que la elegancia de la fiesta sería algo que sólo viviría una vez, pensó que este adormecimiento cruel y ameno terminaría al resonar la última nota. Levi no le permitiría ver más allá. No de nuevo.

Aun así, Mikasa prometió que lo haría, que no iba a olvidar nada de esto. Que Levi le debía una explicación y aunque se la negase, ella iba a exigirla como siempre exigía todo. Como siempre obtenía todo lo que quería de él.

Pero más se prometió nunca confesarle lo agradable que se le hacía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

Levi la volteó una vez más, girándola sin soltarle las manos, dejándola de espaldas a él y apresándola contra sí, para que su mentón se posase sobre el hombro de Mikasa. Un gesto desinteresado que, sin embargo, repartió alertas oscilantes por todo su cuerpo.

Mikasa quiso decírselo. Quiso decirle que amaba las explicaciones, que amaba las verdades. Que no podía ser mentira. Las reacciones inexplicables que torcían sus convicciones no podían ser una mentira.

 **"Baila conmigo en la noche, debajo de la luna llena brillando tan resplandeciente**  
 **Vamos a comenzar el vals oscuro…**  
 **Oh permíteme voltear, permíteme girar, dejaré que me tomes de nuevo**  
 **Hazme girar dentro de la luz"**

Nunca su compañía le había sido tan grata. Nunca Eren había parecido tan lejano y menos importante. Nunca había sentido el olor de Levi tan dentro de sus pulmones sofocándola de gusto. Odió admitirlo en sus pensamientos, pero el Capitán olía increíble, a algo que no podía explicar porque no había palabras reales que pudiesen describirlo. Olía a noche, a brisa, a sombras, a ensueños.

Comenzó a preguntarse si él podía embrujarla, si eso era posible. Porque no hallaba explicación lógica para lo que acaba de suceder. Parecía que el vals había durado una eternidad, y en medio de todo ese tiempo inagotable, no daba con el momento exacto en que sus ojos le parecieron tan llamativos, en que su boca de pronto se volvía más atrayente que los bocados que se habían ofrecido en la fiesta.

« ¿Cuándo fue que sucedió? », se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. La incógnita daba botes en su magín hasta perderse de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza cuando Levi la hizo girar tantas veces que sintió que iba a desplomarse en el suelo. No había respuestas.

— Vamos a comenzar el vals oscuro, Mikasa —y esa fue la primera vez que Levi la llamó por su nombre.

La música disminuyó de volumen con suavidad hasta que progresivamente terminó por apagarse. Y el ritmo de Levi también cesó.

— El vals se está terminando —comentó Mikasa con obviedad.

— "Voy a hacerte compañía, en una gloriosa armonía, bailando con el destino para siempre" — Levi replicó un trozo de la canción dejándole en claro que la fiesta apenas comenzaba.

— Para siempre es mucho tiempo, Capitán —se arregló el antifaz en un pobre intento de cubrir su rubor.

La próxima canción comenzó a resonar. Y el olor de Levi era tan adictivo que Mikasa dudó de su fortaleza para abandonar sus brazos.

Pero si había algo que Mikasa Ackerman nunca había hecho, ni haría jamás en la vida, era coartar sus deseos.

— Dejaré que me tomes de nuevo. Hazme girar dentro de la luz…— Mikasa intentó recordar parte de la lírica con un poco de torpeza.

La inseguridad de sus palabras para Levi supo tan embriagante como el vino que aún sentía en la lengua. Si bien, toda esa ilusa realidad que tejieron en un inocente baile iba a romperse al terminar la fiesta, Levi prefirió no pensar en ello. Tenía a Mikasa Ackerman entre sus brazos. No importaba el cansancio, sentía que podría bailar con ella toda la noche y poseerla aunque fuese en aquella debilidad tan genuina como su inexperiencia rítmica.

Aunque fuese eso. Eso y nada más.

Mas lo que él no sabía era que Mikasa tenía planes, planes que cumplir esa noche y que escapaban a todos los sueños que Levi había tenido alguna vez. La chica posó su mano en la suya y se afirmó de su hombro para danzar con él una vez más. Danzar y danzar. Sentir su aroma, degustar su aliento y sentirse libre aunque fuese por una noche y nada más.

Aunque fuese eso. Eso y nada más.


End file.
